


Naegi's New Hope

by SunsetKat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consent, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetKat/pseuds/SunsetKat
Summary: You make a proposal to your husband, Makoto, that you'd like to try something new.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Naegi's New Hope

You walk into the bedroom, turning around once inside to close and lock the door behind you. You shift your head toward the bed. There's a boy sitting on it, Makoto Naegi, a member of the Future Foundation. He stands as his eyes meet yours.

"..You said you wanted to try something different?" His voice is soft, unknowing to what will become of him.

You nod at him, baring a small grin. You slowly walk toward him, narrowing your eyes as you ease him back onto the bed.

"Starting right away?" He gives a small chuckle as you take off his jacket and undershirt, one button at a time, from bottom up. 

You lay him onto the bed and sit in front of him, raising your body above his. His body is warm when you press your face against his stomach, garnering another soft chuckle from Makoto. You chuckle back, giving his chest soft kisses that lead up his body until you reach his neck. You wrap your arms around him as you bury your face into his neck. He wraps his arms back around you, feeling the warmness of his heat melt your heart, 

"I love you." You say, closing your eyes and relaxing ontop of him.

"I love you too." He replies, rubbing his chin on your head and hugging you tightly.

You both relish in that moment for a couple minutes. The assurance of the bond you share comforts you, as you know he would never let you go or leave you. Laying peacefully in eachothers arms, hearing eachothers heartbeats and feeling eachothers happiness.

As the moment breaks, you pull back off of him, taking his hands in your palms. "Are you ready?"

He gives a confidant nod. Taking the signal, you release his hands and stand from the bed. You place yourself on the side and crouch down, rummaging through various things underneath the bed before finding what you're looking for. Once you rise from the side, Makoto spots what you now hold in your hands. Pieces of rope.

"O-oh?" He laughs nervously.

"Let me know if it gets too much... Okay?" You say, making sure he is comfortable.

"I will." He assures.

You waltz around the bed, tying his limbs to the 4 corners, not too loose but not too tight. Meanwhile, gazing at his face to be sure of his consent. After each tie, he winces a bit, followed by a small smile.

Once he is tied, you crawl back onto the bed, and lay beside him, hugging him tightly before positioning yourself near his legs. You gaze at his bulge, knowing that he is already excited from the anticipation.You unzip his pants, revealing his member already standing upright. You smile at it, shifting your gaze from it, to his face, and back to it. His face is red, even though you are aware he gets turned on easily, it is still embarrassing to him to already be this excited. You chuckle to yourself and place your finger on his shaft, watching for a reaction. He winces slightly as the smallest touches, teasing his penis with delicate movements up and down with your hand. He looks so adorable trying to be strong, even in bed.

You stick out your tongue and smother it on his shaft. While your mouth is working on his penis, you take your both hands and grab his soft balls. As soon as you take hold, his strength crumbles, letting out his first moan of the night. As soon as he realizes what happened, he grows as red as a beet and turns his head away from you.

"It's okay, baby." You reassure him, moistening his member with your mouth, and massaging his balls with your hands. "It feels good.. Doesn't it?"

He can't bare to look at you in the eyes since he let out that moan. He gives a slight nod, letting his jaw relax as he slightly opens his mouth to compensate for his rapid increase in heart rate. You move slowly up and down, creating a soft rhythm for him to ease up to. With each stroke he grows harder and harder, loosing his facade to the pleasure he feels. Soon, his limbs completely relax, becoming limp with a clueless grin on his face, not thinking about anything except for his raging hard on. Soon, with each stroke, you can feel his hips starts to give away, as a small thrust begins appearing unbeknownst to him. Soon, the clear liquid starts to seap from his head, and knowing what that means, you pull away, leaving him to hump at the air as he processes the removal of stimulation. 

"You like it that much, huh?" You giggle, caressing his inner thigh through his pants. "You look like your about to burst already."

"What? No.." he shyly looks away, darting his eyes back and forth. "I can still last a long time."

"Are you sure?" You respond bluntly, "You're still thrusting at the air."

"What?!" He finally notices, tensing his body as he heats up more than ever before.

"It's okay, baby. I'll make you feel even better."  
You say a last time, before taking his penis deep into your mouth. 

You hear an audible "OOHhhh.." coming from the body, as he instinctively bucks forward at the sudden stimulation. 

Makoto, from then on, releases breathy moans each time you go down. Each time, kissing his member and licking his tip as it were his own lips. As his moans become a higher pitch, you realize he is getting close and back away once again.

"Don't cum." You say, giving him a devious smile.

"...Huh?" He is still delirious from the intense stimulations, but nonetheless, his twitching cock is giving him painful feedback. Reacting to this stimuli, he instinctively attempts to reach for his penis, wanting to give himself that final push over the edge. But his attempts are useless, as the vicious movements of his arms are hindered by the rope keeping him bound. He breathes heavily with a pitiful look on his face, turning toward you, his only hope.

"I decide when you get to cum. No cumming without my permission." You state, with no hesitation in your voice. 

"W-what? O-okay.. But..." He winces as his hardon twitches up and down, aching to be finished.

"Remember what I said. You can only cum when I say so." He opens his eyes through his struggling weakness and gives a nod. 

Without warning you plunge his penis deep into your mouth, giving, what should of been that final push.

He lets out a big moan, bucking, but not cumming. The intense feeling of pleasure was nothing he has ever felt before. "W-why.." He mutters, bucking with the force of 10 men. "It hurts..."

"No cumming until I say..." you state, making sure for your mouth and tounge covers all bases, making him feel the most extreme stressful pressure he has ever felt. 

He manages to let out a few words, "I-if you keep this up.... I'll die..." While his words were dark in tone, he wore a wide smile on his face, his eyebrows up and his eyes nearly closed. 

You grin, "...so."

You let go of his cock, leading him to finally release his load into the air. "Aaaaahhhhhh..." He moans, becoming limp on the bed. His heavy breathing slowed, as he was finally able to elevate the pressure you had put onto him.

You give him a big hug, feeling the rise and sink of his chest as he recovers, "You did so well! Was if worth it?"

A couple seconds pass as he catches his breath, before he closes his mouth and smirks. He responds with a firm, "Uh huh."

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to write this with one hand *wink


End file.
